plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Matter Of Life And Death
I have decided to write my fanfics like books from now on. Here's my first. Prologue: The Attacks Samuel Whyte stepped out into the sun. He walked to the house of his friend, Crazy Dave Blazing. Dave would be able to help with his problem. The zombies had come back. Crazy Dave was talking over strategies for dealing with them with me. We all knew that powerful weapons would kill many people, and weaker weapons wouldn't provide a lasting solution. We were figuring out ways to contain the zombies, when we heard an explosion. Dave looked out and said four words that summed up the problem: "It's the Iron Mask." The Iron Mask was a deadly terrorist who had tormented the country for some time. He was, in fact, the only terrorist who had attacked the Garden Islands and had not been killed. So far. The terrorist attacks had been easy to handle until he had come. He had to be stopped, but how? Chapter 1: A Matter of Life and Death I said, "This scumbag will wish he had left us alone. But with zombies, terrorists, and the Syndicate attacking us, what can we do but defend ourselves?" The Syndicate was a deadly criminal organization that was tormenting the government, and not getting caught. Crazy Dave replied, "Get rid of the attackers, one by one. But that's the thing. We can't stamp out ISIL, because we'd leave ourselves vulnerable. We can't invade Zomboss Mountain either, because Zomboss knows every inch. That leaves the Syndicate." However, Samuel was shaking his head. "We have little information about the Syndicate, and we don't know where to get more. We have no idea who their members are." Dave responded, "That's where you're wrong. I know an employer, who knows a nondescript businessman, who knows a shifty car dealer, who knows where to find a dozen Syndicate members." We went to see the car dealer. He gave us a lot of useful information, such as the name of a fence who had sold him a stolen car and thieves who sold him items to sell. He hastened to add that if he had known the car was stolen, he would never have bought it. Of course he was telling the truth, or he would not have turned it in when the police weren't offering a reward. Either way, our first target was Jack A. C. Slade, a suspected thief. We arranged a stakeout. Samuel, his fraternal twin brother Lawrence, their younger brother Tony, and their even younger brother Freddie were all there. While Samuel was in government, Lawrence and Tony were scientists and Freddie was a race car driver. Dave didn't have any of his 14 siblings there, however. Mostly, we had plants there, and some government guys. We waited, and suddenly saw him talk to...the Iron Mask! The Iron Mask walked into the building. Lawrence said, "This proves that he's engaged in unlawful activities. Let's arrest them." But I reminded him that the Iron Mask would try to stop us. We decided to send in a group of plants, but few made it out. So we sent a special squad to stop the Iron Mask and Mr. Slade. It was composed of myself, a zombie who didn't eat brains named Drek, a sniper called The Seeker, an agent named Joseph Industry, a scientist named Dr. Bahumat, a British agent codenamed Milesprower2, a Filipino agent codenamed Princess Kitty, and the local DA, Mary (last name smudged) aka Sweet Sunshine (mostly called that by herself). We went to stop the Iron Mask, only to find him gone. We did, however, find Jack Slade, and we captured him easily. I asked him who his boss was. He replied, "The Doctor." Out of curiosity, why would someone put "lied" in "replied?" I asked who the doctor was. He didn't reply. He said no more any time we interrogated him. Target 2 was Zachary Douglas, a leader of a biker gang. No Iron Mask, so it was fairly easy. Douglas was more talkative. He said he was a Syndicate member, and his boss was Dr. Wilhelm Evil. I scoffed at the name, saying it could not be a real name. But when we checked records, we saw Dr. Wilhelm Richardson had changed his last name to Evil. After he had said this, he suddenly died. Industry saw a bullet hole in his chest. We took cover. The Seeker shot the sniper, but it was too late. The Syndicate had to be stopped, according to Samuel. It was a matter of life and death. Stay tuned for part 2, A Knife in the Shadows! Category:Fanfics